Elnonnus Diytenu
Basic Information: Pronunciation: '' ''Common Name: Conservation Status: Date of Discovery: 9/11/16 Gender: Armored = Symmetric Spiky = Radical Temperament: Armored = Unconcerned '''''Spiky = Unconcerned'' ''Diet: Armored = Vegetation Spiky = Vegetation'' ''Weight: Armored = 124.63 kg. Spiky = 136.11 kg.'' ''Height: Armored = 2.02 m. Spiky = 2.16 m.'' ''Description:'' The Elnonnus Diytenu is a fairly large herbivore split into two subspecies, who have very different appearance. The subspecies with spikes has a thin tail, red markings, three rows of back spikes, a horn, and two small tusks. This is opposed by its close cousin, who has a finned tail, rough, rock like appendages on its back, and a bone protrusion which covers the majority of its head. Spiky Elnonnus are notable for its spikes, which cover almost the entirety of the front half of its body. It has the face of a red boar with feet to match, twin tusks and a rhinoceros horn. They possess a long ringed tail and 4 hair like spines at the top of their heads Their spikes resemble shark fins with one large fin in front, one medium fin, one small fin, and 4 mini fins each turning white at the top. Armored Elnonnus on the other hand, is most easily recognized by its large armored head, formed from what was originally the horn. They have a more reptile like tail with red plumes at the ends and plant like growths extending from their backs. ''Behavior:'' The Spiky subspecies horns' are used to dig in Hoshinowada's soil, getting all of the roots from the local flora, in order to eat them, grinding the harder parts with their stubby tusks. They take an offensive strategy on dealing with predators, often charging at them with their horn, or hitting them with their back spikes. They are prone to taking naps once they are fed, and rather than rewarding travelers with substances will lead them back to their homes. The Armored subspecies, will ram into trees to cause fruit to fall, which they will then eat. This subspecies takes a much more defensive path to protection, forming large armors to defend against immediate attacks, and having stripes, in order to lessen attacks in the long grass while sleeping. Both are unconcerned by nature, for slightly different reasons. The Spiked, are so covered in quills, horns, and fins that predators cannot bite them without hurting themselves and these Elnonnus are capable of fighting back. Meanwhile the Armored, have such defensive power in their "helmets" that predators soon tire of trying to fight them, and can run from danger to hide in the grass. ''Reproduction:'' Both subspecies take an extended time to to develop at around 11 months, being born at about .8 meters tall. They are born in large groups where the parents both defend them against the local predators. The two subspecies differ in their forms of mating. In the spiky subspecies, the males will do large displays of ramming into each other, and displaying their back spikes to females, where the largest ones will be chosen selected by females to have certain cells turned into children. The armored subspecies, however, attracts its mates by laying down, lifting its head up and calling in a slow serene tune for hours until the females come toward them. This sound is created from the skulls hollow pockets, vibrating greatly to increase the sound of its call. This is described by the locals as a beautiful occasion, shown often as a field of rocks singing. ''Ecology:'' ''Where in the food pyramid? '' The Ditenyu both are primary consumers ''Diet: '' The spiked ones feed on roots, while the armored ones feed on fruits. ''Predators:'' Both species are unconcerned with their surroundings, as both are practically incapable of being eaten, but a determined Mealeiaia can eventually break through. ''History and Mythology:'' The Elnonnus are thought to be the two descendants of the Efacty Diytenu. One species became more powerful and bestial, with more offensive capabilities (spiked) while the other became more eerie and off putting, with a defensive focus. ''Episodes:' Category:Hoshinowada Category:Hoshinowada Fauna Category:Fauna Category:Herbivore